Template Guide
As you can probably see, there are several templates that are used here and are not used on the other wikis (like the fan fiction wiki). An explanation will be needed for each, except for: *Template:Infobox character *Template:M *Template:Tn *Template:D because they already have a doc page. Also not included is Template:NC as it is explained when you use it. Templates of insertion These templates will insert a character that you may not be able to find on your keyboard. ''Template:APM Indices This inserts a list of indices for the music of this show, which isn't just APM music as it has stated. It results in . Template:Em This inserts an EM dash. It results in . *This character is good for interruptions in episode scripts. Template:En This inserts an EN dash. It results in . *This character is good for ranges in time or place. Template:Help This inserts a well-formatted question mark, for use in infoboxes if I don't know the essentials. It results in . Template:Htg This template inserts the name and formatting of ''Pencil 2.O 's longest episode title. It results in . ''Template:O This template adds in a space with no appearance. It results in . Template:TBA This template inserts the name of an episode that has no tentative name yet. It results in . Template:Showname This template adds the name of the show. It results in . Template:Notes This template inserts a "notes" list at the end of each article. It is required that every page with a "ref" use this. It should not appear here. Template:Eptab this is just an episode table, hence forth the name Template:Eplong ok nobody cares now Header templates These appear at the top of pages informing users about certain things. Template:Profanity This template warns readers that there is profanity on this page. Template:Real world/Template:Real life This template signifies that there is a real life link to the real world as opposed to just here. becomes ''Template:Unf This describes pages that are unfinished. Template:Ungood material For lack of a better term, use this template to describe episodes where the script would be more mature and that it would take an older person to comprehend an episode more clearly. Template:Cringe Do i need explain? Templates for most pages These templates are useful for many pages relating to whatever. ''Template:Cquote As with other wikis, this template is used to quote characters, so... becomes '''Note': Please do not forget there has to be two lines, where the second line begins with a pipe | and a character. ''Template:Ep This is for the proper formatting of episodes. For example: becomes Template:Scene This template is for scenes in episodes. becomes Template:See If the main page for your article is too large and needs to be moved, it is recommended that you see the page on the other side of the link. becomes Template:Goto This template refers to things being put on info pages and readers not reading first. becomes Template:Ship This template describes possible ship names for a couple that you would like to see in a relationship. becomes Template:Epin This template is used at the beginning of every article transcript. It is the first to follow the parameter format. becomes Template:Newepin This is the same as Template:Epin, but for new episodes. It also requires less time for typing. becomes Template:Song This template is for the proper formatting of songs. Use the '' parameter to set the lyrics in lines you can understand. becomes ''Template:Spoiler This template is used for spoilers of information that is revealed later in the episode. Unfortunately this does not appear on mobile. becomes Template:Ori This template describes the changes between an original version of an episode, such as Mob Buddies, and the version that is on the wiki. becomes Dialogue templates Template:Acc This template usually translates words in English accents that are hard to understand, such as Pencil's. The way to organise this is as follows: becomes Template:Cen This template censors words, and is an alternative to Template:Cen2 for words at do cause harm. Take warning, as they are not censored on mobile versions of episodes. becomes Template:Cen2 This is for the censorship of minor swear words. As before, it does not show up on mobile. becomes Template:Lang-m/Template:Lang2 This template is used for the translation of words that can be understood by most people. becomes Template:Font This template quickly determines the font of the text involved. becomes Template:Lang/Template:Lref Both are the exact same thing, but I use the former. Anyways, this template is used for the translation of passages you may find hard to understand. It must be inserted by a reference for some reason. So... becomes '''Note:' Some languages from Before BFDI on the Fanfiction Wiki have abbreviations. Of the languages that do not have abbreviations but a cameo appearance include Arabic, Azerbaijani, Belarusian, Cantonese, Catalan, Dutch, Greek, Hawaiian, Hebrew, Hindi, Javanese, Norwegian, Swiss German, Thai and Yiddish. ''Template:Rainbow I suppose you can use this as some special censor, since I did not get the formatting of this right. becomes Template:Duo This is for 'two''' people talking at once. becomes Category:Tips